


Trying Out New Things Never Hurt Anyone

by amazingdestielisnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean, Brace yourselves, Cock Rings, Dean and Cas are already dating, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Foreplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Nurse Roleplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Road Head, S&M, Smut, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel, Whipping, for people who don't know what road head is its just blowing the person in the drivers seat, this is some kinky shit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdestielisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingdestielisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I was rewatching episodes and the line "...looking for someone who's into nurse roleplay, and, light domination..." inspired some ideas here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink Bags and Traffic Jams

**Author's Note:**

> alright it is February in 2016 and I decided to tweak with this a little bit, as I think my writing has improved... A little. I won't change any major details, just maybe make it a little better.

Dean gasped, sucking in as much air as he could. It was the only relief he could give himself. The blue satin tie--tied tightly around his mouth--only let him breathe short and harsh breaths through his nose. Part of it was wet from where he couldn't help but run his tongue over it, and he could feel the sandpaper-y feeling of his teeth having ground against the smooth material. His arms were strained against each other, and he was aware of how limp his hands probably looked from not getting any blood flow. The cuffs around his wrists had a stronger chain run under the middle and was nailed to the ceiling, so only the key could stop the _agonizingly_ pleasurable experience. The outfit Cas had bought him was a waste--it was torn off about ten minutes after they started.

Soft fingers were suddenly on Dean's chin and lifting it up to meet cold, blue eyes.

"Keep that chin up, Dean," Cas said. Dean's face was falling apart; his muscles ached but he wasn't necessarily exhausted. "You're not getting tired are you?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

"No, _sir,_ " Cas corrected. He walked behind him, and the leather tip of the riding crop in his hand ran along the muscles of his back. Dean tensed under its touch, his legs still stinging from when he was struck. " _Say it_."

"No sir, I'm not tired. I promise," Dean said.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Dean repeated. Cas leaned close to his ear, ghosting his lips over Dean's neck.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?" He whispered. He ran the whip along the inside of Dean's thigh and he grew a wicked smile. He strained against the handcuffs again and Cas chuckled at the sound of rattling metal.

"Yes," Dean said. He was struck on his back, the sting from the whip causing his dick to jump, and he smiled again. "Yes, _sir_."

 

_*Six hours earlier*_

 

_Maybe you just shouldn't ask. Things have been fine, your sex life has been fine, your relationship--its all been fine._

_But not so... Satisfying for you._

Dean was having a hard time trying to figure out a road bump in he and Cas' relationship. Everything's fine, but for the past month there has been nothing new. Now, in his experience with porn (and with typing four simple characters in the search bar) he's found the glorious category--"BDSM". He knew he made some jokes about "not being into the kinky stuff", but after binge watching about three videos a night for a week, he's grown pretty confident in asking Cas about it. But how would he do it? _"Hey babe, I've been watching a lot of porn lately and I bought these handcuffs two days ago, you wouldn't mind using them on me would you?"_

On second thought, that might not be such a bad way to ask. It's straight-forward, to the point, the worst he could say is no. The closing of the front door startled him; he was sitting at the Men of Letters bunker table with kinky sex on his mind that he didn't see his blue-eyed boyfriend enter the building. Dean's breath caught in his throat, wondering if he should ask Cas today or tomorrow or the day after or _never possibly never yeah that's good_. But Dean Winchester doesn't back away from insanely appealing sex. _Okay, Winchester, be smoo-_

"Hey Cas, what's your opinion on S&M?"

_Real smooth, Winchester, really fucking smooth good job._

"S&M? It's a decent song. I don't get into Rihanna much, though."

_This'll be fun._

"No, Cas, I don't mean the song. I mean the, uh-" Dean searched for the right words. "Sexual activity."

It took Cas a while to think, the ten silent seconds made Dean ever the more nervous as they went by. With his squinted eyes, he responded with, " _Why?_ "

"I just-" _Dean you're seriously being as smooth as chunky peanut butter_  "-Sam asked me about it for research and I was wondering your opinion." _Blame it on the little brother, excuse for everything._

"I think... It is very interesting."

"In a good way...?" Dean strung out his words, hoping the answer was yes.

"In an _interested_ way."

Yeah, okay, that answered his question.

"Meaning you wouldn't mind trying it?" Dean tried pushing a yes or no out of him.

Cas was silent for another five seconds before the casual, "No, in fact I would be quite cooperative if you were at all wanting to experiment."

Wam, bam, thank you ma'am! There was the answer. The magic "yes".

"Really?" It slipped from Dean's mouth ever so quickly.

"Yes. Are you interested?" Cas then said, and Dean stopped himself from replying as quick. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi..._  And then Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I really am. I didn't want to say anything becau-"

"Dean, you do not have to be embarrassed about what turns you on; I am more than happy to agree to do something new and intimate with you."

Dean thought. And thought. And thought some more. "Okay... Well, you should know that this kind of stuff can get pretty... Kinky."

"Yes, that's the point. It is what excites you. It's your kink."

"Fairly true, but that's not the point." Dean really hoped Cas would truly understand that S&M and BDSM and ABC (what?) could get a little weird. "By kinky, I mean it could be a bit rough. There could be some biting, scratching-"

"I don't understand, we do that anyways-"

"Yeah but this could have costumes, some role play, handcuffs..." Dean only listed the cuffs because he _really_ wanted to try it. "There could be some teasing--I know you love that--and I think the point of it is to bring light physical pain into it and turn that into pleasure."

"The handcuffs and role play sound especially interesting. We could try those two," Cas said. _This is turning into something 100% better than what I was expecting,_ Dean thought.

"I don't have any costumes," Dean said.

"We could go and purchase some," Cas suggested, and smiled so innocently, like they were making dinner plans. "I'm assuming you already own a pair of handcuffs?"

 

***

 

"I still think I should go in with you."

"Dean, it's a surprise. Promise you won't try and peek in the bag when I get back?"

Dean only sighed and huffed a breath of annoyance. He didn't like surprises. Especially when it was of his boyfriend buying him a sexy outfit. He was suddenly pinched on the ear.

" _Promise_ me, Dean," Cas said, like a stern mother to a stubborn child. "Or you'll get _extra_ punishment tonight." Okay maybe not _that_ part.

_He's not allowed to use sex to threaten me, that sexy son of a bitch._

"Okay, I promise," Dean said. Cas smiled and closed the car door to walk up to the store and disappear behind the tinted front windows.

 _I'm probably way in over my head here,_  Dean thought to himself like he always did. _An angel of the Lord... The things he could do to me._ Dean was intrigued just thinking about it. He sat idly in the drivers seat of his Baby and stared at the front of The Gumbo. It was the only sex shop nearby, and Cas really wanted to get that outfit. It was something about seeing Dean in sexy attire that caught his attention. Not that Dean was surprised, I mean, if he had a nickel for every time he'd caught Cas staring at him after dressing in something he deemed as basic. Who knew an angel of the Lord found flannel to be insanely attractive.

In the car, Dean waited. And waited. And waited. He waited for ten minutes, leaving the car on so he could listen to music and air-drum to the tunes. In the middle of shredding his air-guitar during the solo in Jukebox Hero, Cas tapped on the window three times to catch his attention. Dean turned the music down and unlocked the door, keeping his eyes on the bright pink bag in Cas' hand.

"You ready?" Dean said to him, and Cas nodded. He put the bag by his feet, and the whole ride back to the bunker, Dean tried leaning forward and peeking through the small opening of the bag to see what was inside. He first saw a black coat hanger, so Cas was truthful about getting an outfit. He saw a strip of red and a small patch of white before Cas busted him.

"Hey! Eyes forward, alright?" He said. He popped his seatbelt off and took off his trench coat, tying the two handles of the pink bag together and putting it under the coat. Dean chuckled and kept driving before he had to stop, looking out the window and seeing two cars collided with each other near a construction sight.

"Oh, come on..." Dean sighed.

"What is it?" Cas asked, sitting up and trying to see over the cars at what was ahead of them.

"Same fucking thing it always is; some idiot couldn't read a sign and crashed with another idiot who couldn't drive straight," Dean said. He looked at the other cars around them and saw they were relaxed drivers, some of them sitting back and reading a book or on their phone. "We'll be stuck here all evening."

It was true. An hour and a half later, the sun had started to go down. Twenty minutes after that, it was pitch black outside, with nothing but the headlights of other cars and the dim glow of electric construction signs to give off light. But some dude came around, car to car, telling everyone that the jam would be cleared in about thirty minutes.

Cas scrunched his eyebrows together, confused to why there was such a large traffic jam in the first place. He didn't like to see Dean this upset, especially since that night was supposed to be exciting for the both of them, and this was sucking the fun out of it. Oh, but he was confident he knew what to do. If he was going to put romance back into their day, then, shit, he was going to give some road head.

"Are you feeling okay, Dean?"

Dean just sighed and brushed his hair with his fingers, leaning back in his seat. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you want me to help?" Cas smiled with his _"I'm so clever"_ look.

Dean looked over at him, smiling. "How so?"

Cas fucking Spider Man-ed his arm out and rested his hand on Dean's crotch, causing his hips to jerk upward suddenly and a strangled groan to escape his mouth. He awkwardly reached to roll up his window, making sure the cars next to them didn't just hear him.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean said.

"Helping, like I said," he said back. "Let me help."

So Dean did. He let Cas do his thing, but gripped onto his seat with his hand, the leather interior bunching up in his palm and squeaking as Cas moved so slowly in getting Dean's cock from his jeans, licking a trail from the base to the tip with his tongue flattened to cover as much as the surface as he could. Dean chose to hold his breath and Cas wrapped his lips around his half-hard cock, the wet heat of his mouth coating it as he took in a little bit as a time, slowly running his tongue along the sides. Dean let out a fast gasp, breathing heavily and then stopping, holding his breath again and digging his nails into the side of his seat. Cas lifted his head up and brought his mouth to the tip, teasing it with his tongue before going back down again and feeling Dean's hand go to the back of his head. He curled his fingers in his hair as he bucked his hips up into his boyfriend's mouth. Tiny, breathy moans left his mouth and his head rested on the back of his seat.

And then he stopped. Cas brought his mouth from Dean and wiped his mouth on his arm before lifting his head and meeting Dean's drunken eyes. He brought their lips together in a deep kiss, and Dean's hand went to hold his cheek as he tried to pull him closer. Dean moaned into his mouth and Cas sat back in his seat, breaking the kiss. He didn't show any sign of helping Dean finish.

"I guess you'll just have to wait," was all he said.

 


	2. But Ties and Whips Excite Me

_It's almost ten o' clock and if Sam isn't asleep then I feel so bad for him._

Dean's fingers gripped at Cas' arms while their lips smashed together, and Dean dug through his pocket for the door key before they stumbled inside the front room. The front door hit the wall, and Cas stopped the kiss. He took the pink plastic bag from beneath his trench coat and shoving it at Dean's chest.

"Put this on. Meet me in the dungeon. And bring the handcuffs," Cas hissed the last sentence into Dean's ear, and it left him frozen where he was.

_LookInTheBagDean_

He _ran_ to his room, closing the door quickly and loudly. Once again, for the sake of his innocence, he hoped Sam was out. The bag was double knotted, _damnit Cas,_ and he had zero patience for untying it. Dean just grabbed a knife off the wall and cut the handles right off, just fucking cut off the handles Dean.

_Oh sweet Lord of the Rings._

"Classic nurse, I don't know _why_ I'm surprised." Dean held up the black hanger and saw a skimpy nurse outfit hanging on for dear life with nothing but two skinny red shoulder straps.

He kicked off his boots first and let them fly in any direction. He stripped his clothes and took another look at the outfit laying on the bed.

"Okay..." He took it off the hanger and slipped the smooth material over his head. He put his arms through the red straps and adjusted it. But then came the curious younger brother and the lack of the door being locked. It opened wide, showing Sam the horrors of his brother dressed as a sexy nurse showing way too much skin.

"Hey Dean, where did-" A shrilling, high-pitched scream erupted from the taller man, and the door slammed shut. Dean just stared at the door with a blank face and an answer to his question.

"I need holy water in my eyes," Sam said matter-o-factly on the other side of the door.

"I'll give you twenty-five bucks to never speak of this again, and twenty-five more to get out of the bunker for three hours."

"I'd rather see you naked than to see you in that outfit ever again."

"That's fucking weird, Sam."

"I'd rather not see you naked at all, but-"

"Please leave."

"Okay."

Dean waited ten minutes after hearing Sam leave the bunker.  _I'm really sorry, Sammy,_  Dean thought. Before racing downstairs, he took the pair of handcuffs from his nightstand and peeked his head out his bedroom door.  _Moose not detected._

Through the hallways and down the stairs, to the kinky dungeon we go!

Dean should have put some shoes on, because holy shit the concrete floor in the basement was cold. And the dungeon was surprisingly empty, but there was one lone light on the ceiling, lighting up one little circular area. There were chains dangling from the ceiling too, but those were already there to hang creatures or whatever.

He walked toward the light and stood under it. _I know he's here somewhere._ Then there was a loud snapping sound, like leather hitting skin.

"Cas?" Dean said, still standing in the lone light. The dungeon door closed with a loud _bang!_ and there was another loud _snap!_. Dean felt a little scared, whether or not he was willing to admit it.

"Uh, Cas?" Dean called out again. "Come on, man."

"I'm just playing," Cas said, still somewhere in the dark. "Don't you like to play games?"

Dean was officially scared now. He didn't expect Cas to be so into it already.

"I thought you liked games.," Cas said, finally showing himself and walking up behind him. He snatched the handcuffs from his hand and locked one of them on his wrist, lifting his arms up and swinging the other cuff over the chain dangling above them and locking it on Dean's other wrist. The middle of the cuffs were now over the U-shaped chain, and Dean's arms were at a stance above his head. They would start to ache in a couple minutes if they stayed in the air like that.

Dean stood still as he felt a leather-tipped riding crop touch the back of his leg. He tried to look behind him, but Cas' chin was resting on his shoulder, rubbing his nose along Dean's neck.

"I love what you're wearing," Cas mumbled, and Dean only laughed.

"Sure hope so, you wouldn't let me look in the bag the entire car ride back here."

_Snap!_

He jumped as the whip struck the back of his thigh. _Where the hell did he even get a whip?_ Dean thought, noted that he didn't actually care. Also noted: he loved it. It sent jolts through his body, it made his cock jump and strain against the material of the outfit. He wanted Cas to do it again.

"I don't think you're allowed to talk back to me like that. Not after you _persisted_ on looking in the bag. You're so stubborn, aren't you? Hmm? Aren't you?" Cas was the demand-an-answer type. _I like that_.

"Yes," Dean said.

"You can call me sir," Cas said. _I'd rather not,_  Dean thought, wanting that reaction from him.

"Okay then," Dean responded. "Let me see you."

Dean heard a chuckle behind him, and then Cas walked around him to show off nothing but a tie that was tied loosely around his neck and the whip in his hand. Dean's dick pushed at the fabric of his costume again, and Cas took the satin blue tie from around his neck.

"I thought this would be a good addition, no?" He slipped Dean's head through the neck loop and tightened it around his mouth. "Don't worry. I won't hurt my little Dean."

Cas dropped to his knees and slipped Dean's hard cock through one of the openings in the fabric (that outfit was just colors and straps and some patches of cloth, it honestly looked like it lost a fight with a lawn mower) and wrapped his hand around it, squeezing it gently and getting a muffled groan.

"Like that?" Cas said, as if he needed a response. He just continued, running his hand along the length of Dean's cock, pausing every now and then to take it in his mouth and run his tongue lazily along the underside of it, eventually going back to using his hand just to hear Dean whine with the tie in his mouth. When it all stopped, Dean's muscles de-tensed as Cas stood back up in front of him.

"Don't come just yet," Cas said. "I haven't even started."

He walked away again to what Dean assumed was a table off in the darkness, because he came back with a circular metal piece-

Oh shit.

"I got this too. I made sure to hide it in my pocket before I went out to the car, but I knew it'd come in handy," Cas said, and he slipped the metal cock ring down Dean's shaft to the base. "There we go. That should hold you off. Did you feel like you were gonna come for me, Dean?"

Dean breathed in through his nose heavily. Then he nodded.

_Snap!_

"I said I wouldn't hurt _my little Dean_ ," Cas repeated, and he walked behind him. "That is, unless he deserved it."

He wasn't even sure what that was for, but the skin on the back of his leg stung. Cas chuckled again, and Dean wasn't sure what he was doing until he heard something being set down on the stone floor. He tried turning his head but his arms raised in the air made that difficult. He felt a firm and warm hand on his ass, and Cas rested his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"Go ahead and breathe, baby," Cas whispered, and he slipped a slick finger in his entrance. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to make some kind of noise, but whatever he said would come out distorted by _this fucking tie god damnit_. Dean went ahead and did was Cas said, and breathed out through his nose. Cas started drawing back and Dean tried bucking his hips backwards, but Cas' hand on his hip was keeping him stiff as wood, no pun intended.

"I'm taking my time, Dean. I suggest you do the same," he said harshly.

 _Yes, sir,_  Dean thought, shutting his eyes and feeling two fingers fill him up and hook right in his ass, and Cas pressed his stomach against Dean's back. Dean whimpered when Cas slipped in a third finger, feeling coiling heat building in his abdomen. He whined into the tie over and over as Cas pushed in deeper. His cock ached, and he wanted that ring _off_.

"Think you've waited long enough?" Cas said. Dean nodded, his head heavier than it was when they started. Cas smiled. "I don't."

The fingers were gone, and they were substituted with the blunt head of Cas' cock. Dean actually wanted to smile, he was _beyond_ ready to finally be fucked. Cas put one of his hands on Dean's shoulder and the other on his stomach, pressing his lips to the back of Dean's neck and pulling him closer to his body. Cas slowly slid his length into him, giving a small grunt in Dean's ear and hearing him moan through the tie. Dean tugged on the handcuffs again, trying to relieve the tension building in his shoulders. Part of his whimpering came from the aching of his muscles, and he kept letting out small noises.

"Trying to bring the chains down, huh?" Cas said, his breath harsh against Dean's neck. He thrusted into him again, and Dean whimpered once more. "That's not something a good boy would do." Cas pulled back and did it again, hearing Dean moan out and suck in another breath through his nose. His chest rose and fell, and the outfit stretched on him.

"Here." Cas gently unzipped the back of it, sliding it off Dean's chest and ripping the small string that went between his legs. Dean saw him toss it away from them and then wrap his arm around him again, thrusting into him that caused a sharp burn in his stomach--and he loved it.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure you were never a good boy to begin with-" _thrust_ "-I'm an ex-angel of the _Lord_ , Dean-" _thrust_ "-And do you see what you can do to an angel-" _thrust_ "-just by using that pretty little ass of yours?" _another thrust_ , Cas' body tensed, and he listened to Dean's muffled whimpering and moaning one last time before he thrust into him again and bit down on Dean's shoulder as he came with weak grunts leaving his throat.

Dean bucked his hips against him again, still having not been gifted of his own orgasm, and Cas was gone, kissing his neck and loosening the tie from his mouth. Cas pulled it from his mouth, and let it rest around his neck.

Dean gasped, sucking in as much air as he could. It was the only relief he could give himself. The blue satin tie--tied tightly around his mouth--only let him breathe short and harsh breaths through his nose. Part of it was wet from where he couldn't help but run his tongue over it, and he could feel the sandpaper-y feeling of his teeth having ground against the smooth material. His arms were strained against each other, and he was aware of how limp his hands probably looked from not getting any blood flow. The outfit was a waste--it was torn off about ten minutes after they started.

Soft fingers were suddenly on Dean's chin and lifting it up to meet cold, blue eyes.

"Keep that chin up, Dean," Cas said. Dean's face was falling apart; his muscles ached but he wasn't necessarily exhausted. "You're not getting tired are you?"

Dean shook his head. "No,"

"No, _sir,_ " Cas corrected. He walked behind him, and the leather tip of the riding crop in his hand ran along the muscles of his back. Dean tensed under its touch, his legs still stinging from when he was struck. " _Say it_."

"No sir, I'm not tired. I promise," Dean said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Dean repeated. Cas leaned close to his ear, ghosting his lips over Dean's neck.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?" He whispered. He ran the whip along the inside of Dean's thigh and he grew a wicked smile. He strained against the handcuffs again and Cas chuckled at the sound of rattling metal.

"Yes," Dean said. He was struck on his back, the sting from the whip causing his dick to jump, and he smiled again. "Yes, _sir_."

"That's more like it," Cas said. He dragged the end of the whip along Dean's back muscles, watching them shift under the leather touch. He pressed their bodies together again, reaching down to Dean's throbbing cock and he started running his hand along his length. Dean moaned and panted.

Cas then took the cock ring off and whispered in his ear, "Come for me, Dean."

And there goes the fireworks. Dean's arms strained against the handcuffs again, coming with relief and moaning aloud with a grunt of every thrust of his hips as Cas continued to run his palm up and down Dean's cock.

Dean fell completely limp after that. He had never been so exhausted in his life, and he needed these handcuffs off. It was close to midnight, the past two hours were certainly spent.

"Where are the keys?" Cas said.

"In my nightstand," Dean responded, his voice slurring as if he was wasted. Cas kissed him on the cheek and walked upstairs to go get the key. Dean hoped Sam was still out, where ever he was. But then Dean heard from upstairs, the same shrilling, high-pitched scream, and he was too tired to laugh, but that was funny as hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a thing for S&M, I don't know why


End file.
